


America

by CookieBeast12



Category: Original Work
Genre: A New Normal, A poem for the people, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12
Summary: I wrote this poem because I think America is shit right now, we are all separated instead of united like our name says, we are against and hate is a common emotion right nowWe need something new, we need something better.We need to be how we see ourselves, and how we want to growThen America can truly flowSo if this country truly means something to youThen stand strong and with love, like your supposed to doWe can be mean, and we can be hateful, but life is about being strong and forgivingHelping those together, is how we can be better.
Kudos: 2





	America

They don’t care about our nation  
Their own creation  
A Supreme Court justice dies and it’s a celebration  
When the union needs your help you go on a vacation  
As more and more people struggle through starvation

Why is our pain  
Answered with no gain?  
And our government insane  
With lives dripping down the drain  
Care to explain  
While they focus on their own campaigns  
With their own name to blame  
They should be a ashamed  
Ashamed

When we had colonies  
who would've thought  
I mean honestly  
A damaged economy  
fight for equality  
is this a democracy  
Or a tough wanna be  
when we need you the most you disobey your own policy  
As more people go into poverty  
you speak dishonestly  
You speak falsely in entirety  
You’re notoriety in our society 

It doesn’t matter your party  
What did you do to the army?  
Pick up a sharpie  
And at least say your sorry

Sorry for taken away people's home  
While you sit atop your throne  
And people shaken to their bone  
Who are all alone  
And you won’t own  
That you did something wrong?

We are way too strong  
To let this prolong  
You don’t belong  
You should be gone

Gone from having a say in how we run our nation  
Gone from every political conversation  
Gone from making more strides against our declaration  
Gone from operation cancel immigration  
Gone from undoing the emancipation proclamation  
Gone from reversing liberation to segregation  
Gone from turning our future generation into a federation filled with devastation  
and limitations in education

I just saw an illustration  
You were holding this application  
With a pen in your hand and said this is my resignation 

It doesn’t matter if you’re red or blue  
They should be there to represent you  
So put aside your political feud  
And do what your supposed to do  
It’s up to you  
What you are going to do?


End file.
